


Eine willkürliche Geschichte

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anfangs war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen. Buffy hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht und keine Fragen gestellt ... Es ist eine Beziehung, die nicht halten kann ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine willkürliche Geschichte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the Front Porch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324984) by [Amancham-EN (Amancham)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN). 



> Wieder mal die Charaktere von Joss geborgt.
> 
> Etwas längere Kommentare kommen zwischendrin und am Ende der Story. Ansonsten würde ich den spaßigen Part an der Geschichte spoilern. Also einfach mal lesen. Bin gespannt, was ihr sagt ;)
> 
> In gewisser Weise hängt die wieder mit einem Drabble zusammen.

Anfangs war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen. Buffy hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht und keine Fragen gestellt. Cordelia war natürlich ein Störfaktor gewesen, weil sie ihr gegenüber etwas gesagt hatte, was beinahe Probleme verursacht hätte. Deshalb hatte er beschlossen, die Sache lieber doch rasch zu beenden. Es würde nicht leicht werden, denn blöderweise hatte er das Mädchen tatsächlich ganz gerne. Für seinen Plan wäre es auch angenehmer gewesen, die Sache noch etwas mehr auszureizen.

Gemeinsame Stunden mit Buffy, die sich bis spät in die Nacht zogen, hatten jedoch nie wirklich zum Plan gehört. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte fast gedacht, dass er drauf und dran war, sich in die Blonde zu verlieben. Immerhin war sie wirklich hübsch. Jemand würde mit ihr eines Tages einen wirklich guten Fang machen, aber leider würde er nicht dieser jemand sein. Kein Wunder also, dass er es lieber rasch hinter sich bringen wollte.

Lindsey zögerte erneut, als er endlich vor ihrer Tür stand. Mitten in der Nacht noch reinzuplatzen und mit ihr Schluss zu machen, noch ehe sie wirklich zusammen gewesen waren, war ja nicht die feine englische Art. Natürlich hätte er bis morgen warten können, doch das hätte seinen Entschluss nicht geändert und die Sache nicht leichter gemacht. Ohne noch weiter zu zögern, klopfte Lindsey an und wartete, dass Buffy die Tür öffnete.

Plötzlich überkamen ihn doch Zweifel. Quälende Stimmen in seinem Innersten schalten ihn einen Mistkerl, wollten ihn zurechtweisen, ihn verteufeln. Recht hatten sie.

Sie war es nicht gewesen, die sein Leben zerstört hatte, sondern Angel. Trotzdem war er drauf und dran, Buffy dafür büßen zu lassen und das war selbst für sein Gewissen zu viel. Unvermittelt öffnete Buffy die Türe, noch ehe er sich anders entscheiden und davon schleichen konnte. Vielleicht war das ja ganz gut, denn so konnte er auch nicht mehr weiter machen. Weitermachen, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt und würde sie nur mit ihr verbringen wollen. Xander war schon immer misstrauisch gewesen, ihm gegenüber. Yard um Yard wollte er zwischen sich und Buffy bringen, doch er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Zeit war etwas so kostbares und er hatte zu viel davon verschwendet, denn sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und noch immer hatte Lindsey keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

~*~

Zwei Minuten waren bereits vergangen und noch immer hatte Lindsey nichts gesagt, nicht erklärt, was er hier wollte, mitten in der Nacht. Yankee-Männer waren in der Hinsicht wirklich das Letzte. Xander hatte sie auch schon oft aus dem Schlaf gerissen und war dann doch wieder verschwunden. War das für Männer ein lustiges Spiel? Vielleicht sollte sie einfach etwas sagen, aber sie war eigentlich zu müde, um sich jetzt mit Lindsey auseinanderzusetzen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich sicherlich gefreut, dass er gekommen war, aber sie war wirklich müde und er sagte ohnehin nichts, küsste sie nicht, gar nichts. Trotzdem musste sie lächeln. So grüblerisch auf seiner Unterlippe herumkauend, war er wirklich ein niedlicher Anblick. Richtig süß. Quengeln würde ihr sicherlich nicht helfen, doch noch länger hier stehen und warten, dass er endlich den Mund aufmachte, war auch keine Lösung. Plötzlich schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er irgendetwas abschütteln. Ohne ein Wort wandte er sich ab. Nicht einmal einen Blick über die Schulter warf er, als er davon stapfte, die Hände tief in die Taschen gestopft. Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte Buffy ihm hinterher. Lindsey war manchmal etwas seltsam, aber das hier setzte dem Ganzen tatsächlich die Krone auf. Kaum hatte sie das gedacht, stoppte er erneut. Jäh wandte er sich um, eilte zu ihr zurück. Ihr Herz schlug heftig, als er mit der Hand in ihren Nacken fuhr und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, tasteten sich unter Kleidung. Gefühle nahmen Überhand, drängten sämtliche Gedanken zurück. Feurige Küsse prasselten auf die Haut an ihrem Nacken. Er drängte sie sanft aber bestimmt zurück in das Haus. Dawn würde schon nicht wach werden, sie konnten sicherlich leise sein. Candle-light-dinner, Blumen und Kerzen waren überflüssig. Buffy wusste, dass er sie liebte. Auch wenn er es noch nie ausgesprochen hatte.

~*~

Lindsey fühlte sich einfach nur beschissen. In seinen Gedanken war niemand außer Buffy. Niemand hatte ihn je so sehr fasziniert. Doch das war ihm keine Hilfe. Sein Entschluss stand längst fest. Eigentlich hätte er nicht mit herein kommen sollen, denn es war falsch noch mit ihr zu schlafen und sie dann fallen zu lassen. „You belong with me“ von Steve Carlson lief im CD-Player und machte es ihm fast unmöglich, die Worte zu sagen, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte. Musste sie es ihm wirklich noch schwerer machen? CD’s rutschten vom Tisch, als sie ihn dagegen drängte. Dunkel erinnerte er sich wieder an sein eigentliches Vorhaben, wobei ihre Hände es nur noch schwerer machten, sich zu konzentrieren. Ohne Zweifel wollte er nichts lieber als bleiben, sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, was er wirklich empfand, doch es war nicht möglich. Nach dieser Nacht würde sie ihn hassen. Angel hingegen würde ihn noch mehr hassen, wenn er es je erfuhr. Lindsey seufzte und löste sich grob von ihren Lippen.

„Du wirst mich hassen, Buffy, und du wirst es nicht verstehen. Mein Platz ist leider nicht an deiner Seite.“

„Aber Lindsey, was redest du da?“ Chaotische Gedanken spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder. Heute hasste er sich wirklich selbst.

„Tut mir leid, Buffy. Sollte nie dazu kommen, sollte nie so enden. Chancen hatten wir doch ohnehin nie. Hasse mich, du hast jedes Recht dazu. Lieben werde ich dich trotzdem auf ewig.“ Unausgesprochene Fragen zeigten sich auf ihrem Gesicht, Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. Seufzend wandte er sich ab, verließ das Haus ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. So sehr hatte er sie geliebt, dass er sie letzten Endes aufgab.

* * *

_So. Spätestens an dieser Stelle fragt ihr euch sicherlich alle: Ey, was hat die jetzt wieder für einen Anfall und warum zum Henker hat sie diesen Blödsinn eigentlich in der Kategorie "Humor" gepostet?????  
Na, dann passt mal auf. Der Spaßige Part kommt jetzt: Achtung ... man möge bitte den ersten Buchstaben jedes Satzes genauer betrachten ;)_

* * *

**A** nfangs war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen. **B** uffy hatte sich keine Gedanken gemacht und keine Fragen gestellt. **C** ordelia war natürlich ein Störfaktor gewesen, weil sie ihr gegenüber etwas gesagt hatte, was beinahe Probleme verursacht hätte. **D** eshalb hatte er beschlossen, die Sache lieber doch rasch zu beenden. **E** s würde nicht leicht werden, denn blöderweise hatte er das Mädchen tatsächlich ganz gerne. **F** ür seinen Plan wäre es auch angenehmer gewesen, die Sache noch etwas mehr auszureizen.

 **G** emeinsame Stunden mit Buffy, die sich bis spät in die Nacht zogen, hatten jedoch nie wirklich zum Plan gehört. **H** ätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte fast gedacht, dass er drauf und dran war, sich in die Blonde zu verlieben. **I** mmerhin war sie wirklich hübsch. **J** emand würde mit ihr eines Tages einen wirklich guten Fang machen, aber leider würde er nicht dieser jemand sein. **K** ein Wunder also, dass er es lieber rasch hinter sich bringen wollte.

 **L** indsey zögerte erneut, als er endlich vor ihrer Tür stand. **M** itten in der Nacht noch reinzuplatzen und mit ihr Schluss zu machen, noch ehe sie wirklich zusammen gewesen waren, war ja nicht die feine englische Art. **N** atürlich hätte er bis morgen warten können, doch das hätte seinen Entschluss nicht geändert und die Sache nicht leichter gemacht. **O** hne noch weiter zu zögern, klopfte Lindsey an und wartete, dass Buffy die Tür öffnete.

 **P** lötzlich überkamen ihn doch Zweifel. **Q** uälende Stimmen in seinem Innersten schalten ihn einen Mistkerl, wollten ihn zurechtweisen, ihn verteufeln. **R** echt hatten sie.

 **S** ie war es nicht gewesen, die sein Leben zerstört hatte, sondern Angel. **T** rotzdem war er drauf und dran, Buffy dafür büßen zu lassen und das war selbst für sein Gewissen zu viel. **U** nvermittelt öffnete Buffy die Türe, noch ehe er sich anders entscheiden und davon schleichen konnte. **V** ielleicht war das ja ganz gut, denn so konnte er auch nicht mehr weiter machen. **W** eitermachen, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt und würde sie nur mit ihr verbringen wollen. **X** ander war schon immer misstrauisch gewesen, ihm gegenüber. **Y** ard um Yard wollte er zwischen sich und Buffy bringen, doch er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. **Z** eit war etwas so kostbares und er hatte zu viel davon verschwendet, denn sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und noch immer hatte Lindsey keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

~*~

 **Z** wei Minuten waren bereits vergangen und noch immer hatte Lindsey nichts gesagt, nicht erklärt, was er hier wollte, mitten in der Nacht. **Y** ankee-Männer waren in der Hinsicht wirklich das Letzte. **X** ander hatte sie auch schon oft aus dem Schlaf gerissen und war dann doch wieder verschwunden. **W** ar das für Männer ein lustiges Spiel? **V** ielleicht sollte sie einfach etwas sagen, aber sie war eigentlich zu müde, um sich jetzt mit Lindsey auseinanderzusetzen. **U** nter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich sicherlich gefreut, dass er gekommen war, aber sie war wirklich müde und er sagte ohnehin nichts, küsste sie nicht, gar nichts. **T** rotzdem musste sie lächeln. **S** o grüblerisch auf seiner Unterlippe herumkauend, war er wirklich ein niedlicher Anblick. **R** ichtig süß. **Q** uengeln würde ihr sicherlich nicht helfen, doch noch länger hier stehen und warten, dass er endlich den Mund aufmachte, war auch keine Lösung. **P** lötzlich schüttelte er den Kopf, als wolle er irgendetwas abschütteln. **O** hne ein Wort wandte er sich ab. **N** icht einmal einen Blick über die Schulter warf er, als er davon stapfte, die Hände tief in die Taschen gestopft. **M** it gemischten Gefühlen blickte Buffy ihm hinterher. **L** indsey war manchmal etwas seltsam, aber das hier setzte dem Ganzen tatsächlich die Krone auf. **K** aum hatte sie das gedacht, stoppte er erneut. **J** äh wandte er sich um, eilte zu ihr zurück. **I** hr Herz schlug heftig, als er mit der Hand in ihren Nacken fuhr und sie leidenschaftlich küsste. **H** ände gingen auf Wanderschaft, tasteten sich unter Kleidung. **G** efühle nahmen Überhand, drängten sämtliche Gedanken zurück. **F** eurige Küsse prasselten auf die Haut an ihrem Nacken. **E** r drängte sie sanft aber bestimmt zurück in das Haus. **D** awn würde schon nicht wach werden, sie konnten sicherlich leise sein. **C** andle-light-dinner, Blumen und Kerzen waren überflüssig. **B** uffy wusste, dass er sie liebte. **A** uch wenn er es noch nie ausgesprochen hatte.

* * *

 

_Hier nochmal ne kurze Unterbrechung... ich hab die Story nämlich als ich das ABC rauf und runter hatte mal an eine Freundin geschickt, um zu sehen, ob es ihr auffällt. (Ist es nicht *g*) Und dann kam von ihr die Bitte, ich solle doch weiterschreiben .... (WOS? Ich hab das ABC schon rauf und runter... was soll ich denn jetzt noch machen???) und die Frage, ob er es wirklich tut... Macht Linds Schluss? Hier die Antwort. Man reihe wieder die ersten Buchstaben aneinander ;)_

* * *

**L** indsey fühlte sich einfach nur beschissen. **I** n seinen Gedanken war niemand außer Buffy. **N** iemand hatte ihn je so sehr fasziniert. **D** och das war ihm keine Hilfe. **S** ein Entschluss stand längst fest. **E** igentlich hätte er nicht mit herein kommen sollen, denn es war falsch noch mit ihr zu schlafen und sie dann fallen zu lassen. „ **Y** ou belong with me“ von Steve Carlson lief im CD-Player und machte es ihm fast unmöglich, die Worte zu sagen, die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte. **M** usste sie es ihm wirklich noch schwerer machen? **C** D’s rutschten vom Tisch, als sie ihn dagegen drängte. **D** unkel erinnerte er sich wieder an sein eigentliches Vorhaben, wobei ihre Hände es nur noch schwerer machten, sich zu konzentrieren. **O** hne Zweifel wollte er nichts lieber als bleiben, sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, was er wirklich empfand, doch es war nicht möglich. **N** ach dieser Nacht würde sie ihn hassen. **A** ngel hingegen würde ihn noch mehr hassen, wenn er es je erfuhr. **L** indsey seufzte und löste sich grob von ihren Lippen.

„ **D** u wirst mich hassen, Buffy, und du wirst es nicht verstehen. **M** ein Platz ist leider nicht an deiner Seite.“

„ **A** ber Lindsey, was redest du da?“ **C** haotische Gedanken spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder. **H** eute hasste er sich wirklich selbst.

„ **T** ut mir leid, Buffy. **S** ollte nie dazu kommen, sollte nie so enden. **C** hancen hatten wir doch ohnehin nie. **H** asse mich, du hast jedes Recht dazu. **L** ieben werde ich dich trotzdem auf ewig.“ **U** nausgesprochene Fragen zeigten sich auf ihrem Gesicht, Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. **S** eufzend wandte er sich ab, verließ das Haus ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. **S** o sehr hatte er sie geliebt, dass er sie letzten Endes aufgab.

**Author's Note:**

> Man möge mir diesen Aussetzer bitte verzeihen. Aber in der Nacht, als ich das verbrochen habe, war mir echt fad. *g* Außerdem hatte ich mich das schon seit Wochen gefragt, ob ich eine halbwegs glaubwürdige Story im ABC runterrattern könnte... Und? Was meint ihr?


End file.
